Aariam Shadowgrove
"When will our consciences grow so tender '' ''that we will act to prevent kaldorei misery '' ''rather than avenge it?" History In accordance to Aariam's own wishes, the first act she did in adulthood was to join the Sentinel army, bypassing any events that might've occured in Stormwind shortly after her pass into adulthood. She fought many battles across Ashenvale for the Sentinels, until her close friend Velania introduced her to own regiment, the Winterblades, led by Lt. General Arodeesa Winterstorm. Aariam was instantly accepted into the regiment, and began following orders from her new commander. After a few months of active duty in the Winterblades, Aariam suddenly dissapeared. Almost noone in the regiment knows why (Except for her sister, Talvarah Leafshade and mate Relithien Shadowgrove), but Aariam herself says it was due to her pregnancy. Aariam returned to the regiment a few months after her daughter, Fayte Shadowgrove, was born. She had renewed vigor and had became a lot stronger and more experienced since they had last seen her. She rose in the ranks quickly, surpassing her earlier rank of Outrunner to become a full-fledged Winterblade Sentinel, to later on become a more leading figure in the regiment - a Huntress. Although her family proud, her new position has kept her away from her home much more then usual, leaving her daughter in the care of Talvarah, and despite this not being a problem, neither sister nor daughter enjoys the absence of Aariam. Equipment Aariam can be seen wearing well-used leather garments at almost any given time. Her armor is permanently dusted and stained with both blood and mud from countless times on the battlefield. If one where to look beneath her tabard, they could spot a large cut on the back of her armor, but where it comes from is unknown to the public. She has two long swords holstered on her back, and up to three smaller knives sheathed in her belt. She can also be seen with a shortbow and a quiver of arrows; in that case the blades are seathed on her back, but with one on each side, and the bow and quiver buckled around the middle. On her right hand ring finger a beautiful golden ring can be seen. It is inlaid with rubies and emeralds, and the common human would believe it to be a wedding ring, but that is not the case. On her left hand ring finger sits a plain silver ring. It's since long been stuck on her finger, not coming over her knuckle. Fighting Style Aariam is on most occasions a calm and collected fighter, rather tiring out her enemy before striking them. She has aquired almost flawless sneaking skills, getting from one point to another without a sound, even when not shrouded in the shadows of the woods. Her extensive training of agility and dexterity has led her to become an instant threat if enemies leave holes in their defences. Even with heavily armored foes, she plays with their mental abilities through distractions and intentionally making noises to drive her enemies to a rage. However, if she is the first one to be enraged, she will wildly flail and beat on her opponent, leaving her absolutely defenseless, but with a surge of adrenaline keeping her fighting furiously for a short amount of time Category:Night Elves Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters Category:Winterblades Category:The Order of Natures Grasp